1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools used to remove oil filters when oil filters are replaced in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil lubricates vehicle engines, thereby reducing friction and wear in vehicle engines. Small particles and chemicals gradually enter the oil during engine operation and dirty the oil, making the oil less efficient and increasing engine friction and wear and eventually endangering the engine. If the oil is filtered, the rate of dirtying of the oil is decreased, and the oil can lubricate the engine for a longer period of time of operation of the engine. Even with a filter, the oil gradually dirties and must eventually be replaced. The filter removes unwanted material from the oil so that the filter also gradually dirties. Accordingly, the filter is frequently replaced when the oil is replaced.
The oil filter is normally within a container which is unscrewed to remove the oil filter. Because of a desire to make the engine compartment of as small a volume as possible, the oil filter is frequently squeezed into a hard to reach volume within the engine compartment. The engine is usually hot and those removing oil filters sometimes burn themselves when removing the oil filter. The time necessary to remove the oil filter is a function of oil filter placement within the engine compartment. If it is well placed, it only takes about 3 minutes, but in other vehicles such as certain Hyundais, Dodges, and Chevrolets, it may take as much as 20 minutes. The oil filter has residual oil which may dirty the hands of the person removing the oil filter.
What is needed, but not provided by the prior art to applicant's knowledge, is an inexpensive tool permitting oil filter removal in a short time without the problems which plague the prior art.